Angels
by renderedmotionless
Summary: We are angels trained to fight against sin itself with powers so strong our presence will melt any mortal creature. We fight for freedom in this world.  We are God trained warriors that fight against sin and demons. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

I was flying with the wind in the direction of the sun.

My wings beat against the air and I flew closer and closer to the sun.

It was an old folktale that if you were to follow the sun you would gain strength for battle. But all of my kind knew that it was not true. I folded my wings against my back and dived toward the ground. unfolding my wings, I landed on the ground, where I was greeted by the members of the AAotL (Angels Alliance of the Lord)

One came up and whispered something in my ear. I nodded and directed the troops out to the battle stations.

In the distance the silent void was filled with the sounds of battle cries.

I looked out over the horizon and gasped at the vast amount of demons headed our way.

We were trained for this. By God himself. We were trained to fight against demons and against sin itself.

We are Angels.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Destroyer he is from Frank Peretti's book _Piercing the Darkness. _I also do not own Left Behind, though I wish I did because I would be famous.

My wings beat against the air ferosiously. The demons were gaining on my troops, I started to bark out orders such as: Get to your stations, Open fire on my command, Unsheath your swords!

Complicated stuff I might say.

I unsheathed my own sword, which was made of pure electricity, and started beheading demons. They charged at us with full force taking over my troops.

A demon with a fire sword flew by me and cut my side. I grasped my side and continued to fight knowing I could not stay in the air any longer. I fluttered to the ground and immediately collapsed.

One of my right hand angels, by the name of Cairron, rushed to my side, helping me up.

"Are you okay!" he asked me while leading me to the medical tent.

Yeah, I am fine, but you need to lead the troops into battle for me, or if you cannot ask Tallione. I answered weakly as I lay on the small cot with my wings hanging limp at the sides of it.

Cpov

Tallione! Come hither young angel!

"Coming Cairron!" he yelled when I called him.

I need you to help me lead the troops into battle against Destroyers hoard of demons.

"What happened to Skye?" he asked over the noises and the screams of the demons.

She has been injured, cut with the sword of Destroyer himself!

"Oh dear, I do hope she returns to battle soon, we shant be able to lead the soldiers in to battle ourselves." He said drawing his sword out of his sheath.

We shall do just fine, I believe Skye will praise us for our doings.

"Okay, we also have the power of our redeemer on our side. With that anything is possible."

And on that fine statement the two angels led the troops into battle against the hoards and hoards of Destroyers demons.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as the healer angel stuck me with a numbing needle so he could stitch up my side.

"I apologize but I have to numb the area. You will not be able to fight for a little while but I am sure that Callione and Tallione are leading the war just fine." The healing angel Gabriel replied as he slowly stitched up my side and muttered a healing spell.

"But the Destroyer is out there and I am the only one to defeat him, he will not be defeated by any other angel."

"I'm sure Mr. Destroyer can wait to fight you." Gabriel replied as he cleaned up the area.

"Exactly how long is a little while?" I asked, eager to get back on the battlefield.

"Until I say, you should know well enough that we do not take very long to heal."

Yes but out there my troops need me and I am pretty sure I cannot help them here."

"No maybe not but the power of the Holy One will keep us alive."

Just then, a small group of angels rushed into the tent carrying another battle angel on a stretcher between them.

"What happened?" I queried, attempting to get up, but failing and being pushed back down by Gabriel.

"We lost another one" An angel replied solemnly turning towards me. "Tried to fight destroyer but only succeeded in being killed."

"Oh, who was it?" I asked attempting to see beneath the white sheet.

Gabriel turned toward me and said, "It is Tallione, I am afraid."

"No, it can't be, he knew it was going to be me and only me to fight Destroyer!"

I struggled to fight against traitor tears that threatened to fall.

"Remember, In God's army we need people who do not sacrifice others for themselves but sacrifice themselves for others." Gabriel replied brushing a few strands of glowing golden hair from my now tear stained face.

"You must sleep now in order for your wound to heal, you cannot live on the grief of others but rejoice in their choice to remain with their Father." Gabriel said in a soothing voice as I succumbed to the sleeping medicine that was mixed with the numbing agent.


End file.
